The Protector
by KappaZombieGirl
Summary: Raphael is charged with taking Chii to another country after her master Hideki dies of old age. Is he really taking her to a place of safe keeping? Or is he taking her somewhere for her to be dismantled? Adventure, Romance, and comedy come together.


This story take place in the Same As It Never Was world of TMNT 2k3. It takes place right after Donnie is pulled back to his time by Leo leaving only April in the Shredder's base. Pimiko is Shredder's daughter from the TMNT V3 Comics. Hope you enjoy the story. I don't own TMNT or Chobits.

**The Protector **

**Prologue  
**

April watched as the Donatello she'd come to learn was from the past disappeared in a strange shimmering light. Like he'd been distorted and pulled away to somewhere else. She'd miss him. She had always had a soft spot for Donatello. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a sound like someone coughing. She could have sworn everyone in the room was dead. She had seen first Mikey, then Leo and Raph not soon after. She had killed Karai and Donnie had taken care of the shredder. Before any of them had died Baxter Stockman and Hun had been stomped into oblivion by the Shredder. So who had survived after all? She started to walk around the room checking pulses. Mikey was gone. As was Leo. Karai was dead. Not much could be survived from almost getting hit point blank with a rocket launcher. She then saw who was coughing. It was Raphael. He'd survived somehow. She run over and knelled next to him.

"Raph! Are you alright!?" she exclaimed causing him to cringe.

"Will be once ya stop squealin in my ear." he grumbled rubbing his head.

He'd gotten his plastron sliced almost clean open and had landed on his head going backwards from Karai's strike. What would have been a kill blow was only enough to knock him unconscious for the remainder of the fight. He looked around the room with his one good eye to see what the damage was. He spotted Leo next to him and started to shake.

"Leo? Leo!" he cried reaching out to shake his older brother. "Wake up dammit!! Don'tchu pull this shit on me!! Leo?! LEO!!"

"Raph. Raph!" April yelled grabbing her friend and pulling him into a tight embrace trying to keep him away from the corpse that use to be his brother, turning his face towards her chest as if he were a child needing to be protected from a horrific scene. "Calm down, Raph he's gone. So is Mikey. Donnie went back to where he come from also."

"No! I wont believe they're gone! They can't leave!! Leo and me....we still had some shit ta settle!"

"I'm sorry. They are. You're all that's left. I thought you were too, but we need to get you back to the base and see about your wounds."

"Ta hell with my wounds! Tha fuck bout my brothers?!"

"We don't have time. Please! You know once Pimiko and her men find out what has happened to the Shredder and Karai that they will be after us. We have to go!" she said standing and pulling Raph to his feet best she could.

She slung one of his arms around her shoulders and began to leave as quickly as she could pulling him along even though he protested and begged, actually begged, to be taken back to his brothers so he could take them somewhere to bury them properly.

*******************************

60 Year Later

Raphael Hamato sat in an old run down building drinking a bottle of what could only be called rot gut whiskey. He'd taken to drinking more since all of his friends and family died. At least they had all died honorably in battle. April had died several years after the events that had ended the Shredder's rule. His other adopted daughter, Pimiko had come and taken over. She'd hunted down the resistance with a vengence and killed them all until she got to April. She'd then slowly tortured the once red headed woman to death. Raphael had been away doing a mission of his own. His own revenge on the foot clan. He'd worked assassin jobs, taking out people for other citizens and taking out as many Foot Clan ninja's and their weapons that he could. He'd also killed several utroms claiming they were better off dead than being slaves to the Foot. After many years Pimiko's hold on the world had waned just before she too died leaving the Foot Clan to her daughter. Although still malignant, evil, and ruling with a dictatorship that'd make Hitler look like Micky Mouse, it was not quite as bad as when Shredder himself and Pimiko had ruled. Things didn't look good, but they did look better. He still worked assassin jobs and still took out Foot Clan members when he could. Though it was getting tougher now that he was wanted by almost everyone. That was fine by him though. He liked a challenge.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a strange sound. Looking up he saw a figure come into his small domain. He put a hand on the hilt of his sai, ready to pull it at a moments notice.

"Take your hand off your weapon. We're not here to fight." come a familure voice.

"Thought you were dead too." Raph grumbled, but he didn't move his hand from his sai.

"I get that a lot. Gonna take more than a foot to get rid of me. I, like Stockman here was fully rebuilt. I'm an android." Hun said as he wheeled himself into a more visible light.

"Kay. That's wonderful. Tha hell ya want?" Raph asked gruffly.

"Still as short tempered as always. You turtle live a long time. Aging doesn't look to be a problem either. You do it quite gracefully." come Stockman's voice.

"Flattery ain't gettin ya jack and shit. Tell me whatcha want or I'll make sure ya dead this time." he said getting bored of the small talk.

"Fine." Hun grunted out. "Need you to deliver a package."

"Do I look like a damn delivery boy?!" he asked.

"You'll be well payed. Just like any of your other....journeys. Yes. I've heard all about your little mercenary/assasin work. So it will be an easy pay day for you." Stockman said this time.

"Aight aight......what's tha package."

"A girl." Hun spoke up.

"Actually a persocom. You have heard of persocoms, haven't you?" Stockman asked.

"I'm not stupid. Course I have. Persocom. Personal Computers. Androids made to look and act human in order to help other humans. Real big in japan." he said almost dryly and with a smirk. He liked showing Stockman he wasn't always just the brawn of the group he'd once been a part of.

"Yes. But one was special. One was a Chobits. It had the ability to give all the other persocoms a will of their own and feelings so that there was nothing separating them from humans except they could not conceive and were built from metal and all. Persocoms still had a lot of their physical limitations, but also had human.....one might say souls. Persocoms gained souls." Stockman explained.

"Yeah that's all real fascinatin. Tha fuck it gotta do with the one ya want me ta deliver?" Raphael asked growing bored once again.

"The Chobit is who we want you to deliver. Her name is Chii and her master Hideki died recently. Old age. We want you to deliver Chii to a colluge of mine. There she is to be studied." Stockman explained.

"Aight. Where I go to get her?" Raphael asked.

"She's right here." Hun said, looking over his shoulder and nodding to the shadows.

What appeared to be a young woman with long blond hair, brown eyes, and lamb like metal ears walked out of the shadows. She wore a long pink and white ruffled dress and black shoes. She smiled at Raphael kindly.

"Chii, this is Rapheal. He will be taking you to my friend's place. You are to do whatever Raphael says." Stockman said carefully as if talking to a child.

"Chii will go with Raphael and do whatever he tells Chii." the girl said as she continued to smile at Raph.

"Good girl." Stockman said. "Well, you have your mission. You'll be paid upon delivery of the girl. Try to get her there in one piece." he said before he and Hun wheeled back out of the building and were gone not giving Raph time to ask any questions.

"Ass hole didn't even tell me where we was goin!" Raph exclaimed.

"Chii knows. Chii will help Rapheal find Stockman's friend." Chii said with a nod.

"Uh.....yeah....Ok. Where we goin?"

"China. A laboratory in China. Chii has to wait until you reach China to tell you more."

"Wonderful." Raph said with an exasperated sigh.

"Aight. Let's go." he said heading out of the building.

Chii nodded and followed Raphael out of the building.

______________________________________________________________________

To Be Continued..................

______________________________________________________________________

Please read and review and tell me what you think.


End file.
